From down to up
by Go two f. hell
Summary: this is a Ynu/Kag S/M fic- Kagome is a new student in New York high there she meets inuyasha a very handsome and stubborn boy who is mostily rejected by everyone but kagome changes that R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own inuyasha  
  
~~~~In this story, most of the characters are from the anime!!!!  
  
~~~~This story is not for kikyo lovers cause she is very stupid and dumm so  
don´t read of you are  
  
~~~~What else can I say well i´m a Kagome and inuyasha fan allllllllllll  
the way  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meeting the slut  
  
" Bring, Bring, Bring" -I just hate waking up early , said a very frustrared kagome. Just as she  
was choking her alarm clock to death for waking her up so damm early .  
  
Ok so let me stop pauting and introduce my self. My name is Kagome Higurashi, I was born in New York and i´ve lived there ever since. My dad died when I was 2 so I don´t really remember him that much, I´m 15 years old and I have baby blue colered eyes and I also have jet black hair up to my back. I live with my mom, grandfather and my little brother Souta. We  
all live in a shrine that was passed through our family from lots of generations , grandpa wants me to be the owner of it when I turn 18, but I´m still trying to convince him to let Souta keep it (cause I personally  
think taht its wierd to keep a shrine) in a few years i´ll get to him I  
know it.  
  
This year i´m gonna start studying in a new school called New York high. ( I know the name is lame but thats all i could think about at the moment).  
  
~~~~Normal (pov)...~~~~  
  
After Kagome woke up she noticed she was late (as usual) she got dressed, brushed her hair, ate a piece of toast and hedead out to school. When she  
got there she could feel every persons eyes on her.  
  
~~~~Kagome´s (pov)...~~~~  
  
I could feel everyone looking at me, I was about to run into school when I saw this really pretty girl walking up to me she had long straight brown  
hair and brown eyes.  
Hi, she said My name´s Sango. I shook her hand and said hi, my name´s Kagome Higurashi.  
Than I heard her scream HENTAI!!!!!!  
And right after that came a WHACK!!! , SLAP!!! , THUMB!!! I looked around Sango and saw this almost dead boy, he was very handsome he wore his hair in a small ponytail and he was wearing earrings in his right ear. After a while he opened his eyes and looked at me, in a  
second he was putting my hand in his then he said. Hi my beautiful lady I´am Miroku and what might your name be?. I blushed  
and said Kagome. May I ask you a question? Said Miroku. Sure I said. Than I heard Sango say  
- Miroku don't you dare, then he asked the wierdest thing. "Will you bear my child?" I sweatdropped, than out of nowhere I saw Sango  
take out the biggest mallet I ever saw  
And hit Miroku on the head when I looked at him again he was twitching  
uncontrollably then I asked her.  
- "Is he still alive?"  
all she said was I hope not. From far away I could see they liked each other. Then I had an idea maybe; just maybe I would have to play matchmaker  
for this 2. We heard the bell ring we all got in class.  
  
And in came this very wierd teacher called Mrs. Kaede.  
She looked at me and said.  
Are you new child?. Yes, I was transfered here from Cardmade school. And what is your name? Kagome Higurashi. After all the introduction to the  
class Mrs. Kaede started talking about something really boring. In the whole class I kept talking to Sango, its amazing how we´ve become friends  
so fast I´ve learned all about her brother Kohaku and her family, and I noticed Miroku was a good friend after all. After class we had lunch, me and Sango choose a table near the windows and Miroku went wandering around the cafeteria flirting with every pretty girl he saw (like we´ve never seen some of that ¬_¬ ) Sango kept giving Miroku death glares. After a while I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around and saw the sluttiest girl I ever saw she was wearing this mini skirt which showed too much clevege for her  
own good, she looked at me with a disgusted look and said. My name is Kikyo and you better no mess with me, as i´ve noticed you are in most of my classes so i want you to do my math homework i´m gonna get it from you at the end of class. I looked at her like she was nuts and said. Why don´t you do your own homework OH!... I forgot you don´t have enough  
brain cells to right your own name do you? So why don´t you let your  
manicure for later and go learn how to right honey cause if you haven´t noticed this is a school . I gave her one of my sweetest smile and left.  
When we were out Sango turned to me and said.  
You go girl!. Then the bell rang and we walked to our next class.  
  
~~~~Inuyasha´s (pov)...~~~~  
  
I was walking into the cafeteria when I saw Kikyo the slut walking up to  
the new girl i was already used to it already so i just sat to eat my lunch. Then I heard the Kagome girl say a very good remark to Kikyo, not that I like Kagome its just that Kikyo deserved it. Thinking to him self  
Inuyasha walked of to his next class.  
  
Like it? Hate it?  
  
~~~~ This is my 1 fic so if you don´t like it then shove it and for the people who like it THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH  
  
Please  
review~~~review 


	2. AN

I´M Really SORRY For not updating!!! Sooner  
  
But i will promise  
  
Anyhow i´m righting this note to thank, someone who i really like who was really nice and asked me to contenue!!!  
  
IF you people hav any ideas feel free to e-mail me: Angeljackie26@hotmail.com  
  
*Jackie* 


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own inuyasha  
  
THE SO WANTED NEXT CHAPTER  
  
if any of you are wondering jackie is my name and c means my friend who´s making it with me ^_^  
  
~~~~ I would love inuyasha and kagome to get together cause i am their #1 fan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
New Friend  
  
~~~~Normal (pov)~~~~  
  
Everyone entered the class Kagome sat in the middle of Sango and Inuyasha who had a scawl on his face ¬_¬ as usual, and Miroku behind Sango. Then in came this very nice teacher called Misuki, she was teaching about Feudal Japan.  
  
~~~~Kagome´s (pov)~~~~  
  
I was talking to Sango when this really nice teacher came in class, she was pretty coll and didn´t act all grumpy to us she smiled all the time I was really starting to like this school. Then I looked beside me and I saw this really handsome boy he had white hair up to his back and 2 very cute ears on top of his head. As I am very curious I decided to talk to him . "Hi, I said i´m Kagome" He looked at me with na annoyed, "Look here whench, I don´t give a damm about what your name might be , so stop bothering me" Then he turned his attention back to the floor which he was already looking. " Fine be a stubborn ass, I was only trying to be your friend you know". Then I asked miroku "Do you know the boy next to me !?" "Yeah , thats Inuyasha why?" "He was really rude to me, is he allways like that ?" "Yes, he has sufered a lot his parents died when he was 5 and now he only lives with his brother who hates him, but beneath all that he´s a nice guy." My eyes imidiatily softened maybe I should have been a little more nice to him. Then I went back to reality when Sango asked me if I wanted to go shopping with her today. "Sure Sango but can I invite a friend?" "Ofcourse who is it ?" "You´ll see when we get there."  
  
~~~~Inuyasha´s (pov)~~~~  
  
Why would that whench want to be my friend, all I did was scream at her and tell her to get lost. She´s kinda cute when she´s mad. HEY!... where did that come from ? she´s not cute she´s stupid, yeah thats what she is.  
  
I went out of class and bumped with the last person I would want to bump into Kikyo.  
  
"Hi! Inuyasha would you like to go to see a movie with me!?" asked the slut "Sureeeee!!!! I´ll go with you" said Inuyasha with na evil smirk  
  
Like hell am i going out with the whore thought Inuyasha  
  
Then i saw the whench coming twords me. I put a scowl on my face and started walking. "Hey Inuyasha wait up" "No" I said and kept walking Then se grabbed my arm and pulled me to look at her "I was just wandering.... would you go to the mall with me Sango and Miroku"? "Why would i"? "Because i realy would want you to go" "Fine, but don´t think i like you or something" Why did say yes to her? She´s just a stupid wench, i bet its gonna be really boring. Thought Inuyasha But inside he was jumping with joy!!!!!  
  
LIKE IT? HATE IT?  
  
Even if you hate review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Jackie* 


End file.
